That Butler, Shenanigans
by Lapin-Angelique
Summary: Ciel learns how to tie a knot on a cherry stem using his tongue with Sebastian's help. You are WARNED for any possible OOC-ness in the story. Sebastian X Ciel.


**First Fanfic DX Had lots of help from meh friend 'Fucking Ice-cube. Do take a look at her work =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters… (NOOOOOOO! *death wails*)  
**  
It was late in the afternoons when Ciel Phantomhive – the young heir and owner of the Phantomhive manor finally finished going through an entire stack of work-related papers. A quick glance at the antiquarian clock – standing proudly on top of the mantle piece above the fireplace revealed the time to be three-forty eight PM.

"Time for high tea then," The young boy exhaled lightly, leaning back against his comfortable arm chair for a break.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the heavy oak door. The teen shifted in his seat and rested his head on the back of his left hand, watching expectantly as the heavy flap gave way to reveal the debonair butler.

"You're late, Sebastian." The young aristocrat chastised, voice clipped with irritation.

Ruby red eyes, the colour of deep crimson blood, only gleamed with a look of feral amusement in reply as a pair of perfectly-shaped lips answered.

"My apologies for the delay Bocchan. There has been some… ah, unfortunate accidents in the kitchen earlier today, which have been taken care of. Today's afternoon snack is Cherry Flambées with fresh cream Chantilly." The silver tray was elegantly placed down on the desk, by a man… demon that exuded so much elegance himself that he 'shone' with an inhumane but captivating aura.

"…What on Earth are these, Sebastian?" The young aristocrat demanded in a snarky tone as he stared at the tray of dessert scornfully.

"Cherry flambées with fresh cream Chantilly." The butler repeated in a voice laced with mock innocence and arched one of his delicate eyebrows. "Is it not to your taste, Bocchan?"

Ciel locked his gaze with the soul-hungry demon whose scarlet eyes glinted in mischief.

"Do you really believe that a simple plate of cherries will satisfy me?" The young noble then brought up a hand and pinched his nose bridge in irritation.

"Ah…" The demon stroked his chin with his pristine white gloved hand. "So it's the starkness of the dish that you're unsatisfied with…"

The butler then 'appraised' the plate of rubies for a few moments as though he had not seen them before before bumping his fist onto his faced up palm in the classic 'I got it' action.

"We could always make things more entertaining can't we?" Sebastian suggested and picked up one of the cherries.

"Oh?"

Before the young Phantomhive heir could react, a small cherry with a healthy dose of cream was unceremoniously pushed into the Earl's mouth by a long gloved finger.

"Oh dear…" Sebastian then brought his gloved hand up to his mouth, his vermillion tongue darted out – lapping up the cream from the glove.

"Se-Sebastian… What are you…" The stunned teen stuttered, his confusion palpable.

Upon the scene, the butler gave a low chuckle, enjoying every moment of the teen's stupefied expression. Suddenly, another idea struck him.

"Have you ever tried tying a knot on a cherry stem using your tongue, Bocchan?"

That caught the attention of the thirteen year old as he immediately tried out the said action.

Ah… How amusing it is to watch him struggle so, face scrunched up cutely with perplexes. Startlingly crimson eyes glowed with a predatory gleam as the young aristocrat frowned and uttered a vague command the demon chose to misinterpret.

"Sebastian, teach me."

A long finely-arched eyebrow lifted itself in bemusement, followed by the oh-so-expected reply.

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian grinned and tugged at his tie seductively, taking his time as he approached his master. Sensing that something was amiss, the thirteen year old tensed up and moved back along with his wheeled chair – only to be stopped when the back of the chair came in collision with the solid hard wall.

"What are you doing, Sebastian?" Ciel's voice was a few notches higher as he squirmed uncomfortably at the close proximity of his butler.

"Teaching you of course." Sebastian replied matter-of-factly and popped the long green stem into his mouth before cupping the Earl's chin.

And before the thirteen year old could react, Sebastian closed the remaining distance between them with his lips.

Surprised by the unexpected action of his butler, Ciel pursed his lips together tightly and pulled at Sebastian's ebony coat in effort of getting away from him.

Seeing his master's actions as an invitation, the butler proceeded to suckle gently on his master's quivering lower lip before biting down sharply making the teen gasp in astonishment.

Seizing the opportunity, the demon slid his tongue in between the innocent pink lips, exploring the wet coven of his master which tasted mildly of the mixture of cherries and Chantilly.

Thinking that it was time to let his master catch his breath, the demon effortlessly tied a knot on the cherry stem before pulling back and take in the view of his master gasping for air like a parched puppy.

"Se-Sebastian…" The Early said in between breath, face flushed.

"How was it Bocchan, did you enjoyed the 'lesson'?" Sebastian jested; wanting to see the teen to blush even further but the thirteen year old's reply caught Sebastian by surprise.

"It was pretty bad; I am still unable to tie a knot on a cherry stem myself." Ciel looked at Sebastian and flashed a playful smile. "I think I need another lesson."

Sebastian toyed with the stalk of the cherry before replying his master.

"Don't worry Bocchan, I'll teach you until you've mastered it."


End file.
